


早餐前的闲聊

by Unsub



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub





	早餐前的闲聊

血。暗红色的，鲜活的、来自同样鲜活的人身上的血。它们源源不断地从祂的眼窝中向外流出，染红了祂如深渊般漆黑的双眼，染红了祂如蜡泪般惨白的脸颊。

祂突然抓住她的肩膀，用血红色的眼睛毫无感情地、长久地注视她。

她在等祂开口。

而当她终于等到时，听到的却是她亲爱的迪尔德莉的声音：  
“这是你唯一的选择吗？”

然后她醒来，浑身发抖。她肩膀上还停留着那双手的触感：冰冷，就像虚空，又像石头，又像海水；但更冰冷的是那双泣血的眼睛，它们明明仰视着她，却令她感觉被俯视着审判。

还有那声音，迪尔德莉。噢，她亲爱的迪尔德莉，怎么会用那样的声音……

比莉·勒克有很长很长一段时间没流过泪了。

“你一定是做了噩梦。”

她迅速地别过头去，用被角拭去泪水。当她转回目光时，就变回人头赏金三千金币的刺客了。

像没注意到她的这些动作似的，房间另一头的人自顾自地说下去。“你的梦总是与她有关。迪尔德莉。她的笑容，她的歌声，她的尸体。这么多年过去，她的音貌在你的梦里未曾改变一丝一毫。迪尔德莉的存在，于你的梦中得以延续。我好奇你这次梦见的是她的什么呢？不能亲眼见证真是可惜。”

“我的天啊……”比莉用她尚是肉体的左手捏了捏眉心，彻底清醒。“你……你不能就站在别人面前，对他们说他们以前做的梦怎样怎样！尤其是还在吃东西的时候！”

“啊，今天的早餐是腌红鲨，我带了你的份来。”少年并没有停下他的咀嚼，一边吃一边眨着绿眼睛看她。“你还没说说你的梦呢。”

“你要知道，不是所有人都会因为你好奇就讲他们的梦给你听的。但是……”她叹了口气，向绿眼睛投降。她猜他是真的好奇，鉴于他以前可以随心所欲——大概——地偷看所有人的梦境，而现在他唯一能做的是开口询问。哈，她赌一瓶无花果酒他会不适上一段时间。  
“……好吧，你想听的话。你说得对，我的梦里一直有她。这次我只梦到了她的声音，配上你的脸，血流得满脸都是，一副死相，大概是我捅了你。不为此感到抱歉。”她没好气地说。

语气不好可不能怪她。曾经她总能听到道德叫祂黑眼睛混蛋，咬牙切齿的那种。不止道德，黑眼睛混蛋说话的方式也总是让她感到火大。但不知怎的，她面前的这个少年更加让她没辙，仿佛火大的那瞬间就会泄气，她这一个月来叹气比在恐怖鞭痕号上十几年来得都多。无论如何，他如今正式被她命名为绿眼睛小混蛋。至少在他决定自己的新名字前，她不打算叫他别的什么。

“这倒是，新奇。”少年吃完了他最后一口早餐。太好了，她不用听别人一边吃东西一边评价她不想记起第二遍的噩梦了。“那的确是双刃剑对我造成致命伤后我的死法，是你选择作为道德的剑忠于道德后一切的走向。但加上迪尔德莉……你一定还对她的死感到内疚，可我的？你无须为此负责，为何也会让你有同样的感觉？我好奇……”

“等等，停一下，你的死法？我选择忠于道德？你是说，我真的有可能杀掉你？”

“当然。你为何如此惊讶？”

她为何如此惊讶？不，不只是惊讶，更像是震惊。比莉哑口无言。她用左手摸上右臂——那是一条由金属、石头、鲸骨、甚至一部分虚空本身制作成的假肢。同时，那也是一把剑鞘，收纳了一把她从未用上、并再也不会用上的剑。  
许久，她犹豫着开口：

“我以为……你确定我会救你，才对我说话，把我变成这个样子。为什么你明知我最终有可能会杀掉你，还是选择了我？你大可以选女皇、或者皇家护卫来，而不是我，一个选错过太多次的杀手……为什么？”

“不，比莉，这故事由你做主角最合适不过了，我从十五年前就开始好奇你的选择。这之中关系到的人与事物远比你想象的多得多，而你的存在也远比自己想象得要重要。”少年拉了把凳子坐下，歪头直直地看向比莉的眼睛。

“你看。我曾是界外魔（The Outsider）。我注视所有，我永远注视。为此，你们称我为神明。但说到底，我只是个局外人（an outsider）。千千万万个选择有千千万万的走向，我偶尔提供更多的选择给有趣的灵魂，可我从未干涉你们如何选择。你选了其中一种，比莉，那使得我们走向此时此刻。”  
“也许是我忘了说，但我希望你知道，比莉，身处此处的我，感激你的选择。”

“即使……即使是我？”注视她的视线，对这光线暗淡的船舱来说过于明亮了，她避开它们，将目光落向床头的一张肖像画，立刻深陷其中。“即使是做错了这么多的我？可是她呢？是谁的选择导致她的死亡？她有可能……活下来吗？”

“我希望我有更好的答案可以令你好过一些，但可惜……没有。就把这当作礼物之一吧：有些人的死亡……是无法改变的，它们收束了绝大部分的选择。这是种很奇妙的现象，我至今仍为其感到惊奇。你曾间接导致了其中两位的死亡，她们的死却又造就了更多的选择，一如造就了比莉·勒克。”

她绵长地叹息。

在少年听来，那像是放下了什么重担的声音。令他自己感到惊讶的是，他为此感到一丝欣喜。  
曾经他能看见那千千万万无数的可能性。祂站在虚空里，将所有未来纳入漆黑的眼睛，远远地评价它们。有些很精彩，有些很无趣，但它们在祂眼里的重量向来平等，从未向任一方偏斜过。然而此时，少年像是突然学会了什么叫偏爱：他为某些选择成为现实而感到由衷地……欢欣。还有遗憾，他开始懊恼为何在某些时刻没能提供更多的帮助，以达成他此时会更乐意见到的结局。

一个月来，一个事实从未如此清晰地在这一刻印在他的脑海里——旧神明死去了。他甚至想为此拍手称快。

“你说的这些……对我来说，意义重大。谢谢你？我猜。”

他的嘴角微不可见地上扬，但又迅速地撇下去。  
“但是，答应我，别再随便这么对别人说了。”

“为什么？”

“大部分人会对此感到不快，甚至生气。生气后他们会打人，对惹他们不高兴的人。”比莉心里腾起一小股报复的快感，甚至希望能将少年此刻的表情保存成银图。“你没被道德打过纯粹是因为他打不到你。但现在可不一样了。”

“好吧。”

他瞥到放在一边已经凉掉的早餐，比莉的胃也适时地叫了一下。

“要知道，这些对于早餐前的闲聊来说可有些过于冗长了……”她收拾起身，穿戴好日后对她来说为必需品的眼罩和长长的皮手套。  
“不过我有个放松一下的好方法。想去钓鱼吗？昨晚船长说，今天一定是个适合钓鱼的好天气。”

少年绽放了一个真正意义上的笑容。那比卡纳卡的阳光更甚。


End file.
